Dream Lover
by Tessa Gerald
Summary: Patricia and Paul Willows had to marry. She feels her initials should stand for perennial wallflower, because while her husband dances with other women at parties, he won't dance with her.
1. Chapter 1

In 2012, we had a joint birthday party for our older children. It was just a simple tea party, the birthday children being allowed two friends each. We told them we could not afford a bigger party that year. It wasn't until they opened their 'cards', that they found what we planned. Mick, Beth and George would be going on the "Tasmania Wilderness Expedition", a camping holiday for fathers and children.

"What about Steve?" asked Beth.

"Can I tell them now, Mummy?"

"You mean to say - you knew about Tasmania!" cried Mike.

"Not exactly. Mummy told me we were going to a holiday camp - Me and her that is. She said you and Daddy were doing something else."

Beth then asked if I was coming with them, and said it was sexist not to allow mums. I had thought so too, until Karen pointed out it would be the mums, who would get the 'housework'. If any of the girls had 'women's problems' they could talk to one of the nurses.

"Don't worry about your mother," said Karen. "She will be working on a project."

_What project?_

"The London Project," Karen continued.

Later, when I checked my mobile, Karen had sent me a message.

I saw J H-S. Another message followed, with his email and phone number.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr Jerome Harley-Street is a control freak. On learning that his Uni girlfriend 's family will be away on holiday, he helps her by arranging for her to give a series of lectures. The first one , is on a Friday. Dr Alexis Black has a marriage that lacks passion, so is happy to spend a dirty weekend with Jerome. She feels guilty, when her unsuspecting husband even suggests she makes the most of visiting Sydney. Alexis remembers with fondness, how she and her former lover used to experiment sexually. She has no idea she will be part of a very different type of experiment herself, or come to fear Jerome. According to him, she is a consenting adult. He ignores the fact that he seduced her into accepting his conditions of Alexis relinquishing her sight, and the right to ask questions for 48 hours. Even when she shows signs of physical distress from some of her later experiences, he pushes her. By then, she feels that while he asks 'consent', he will still insist, "You promised."

**CHAPTER 1**

I first met Karen at Birmingham University, where we were both studying medicine.

"It must be lovely living in Australia," she said. "Imagine! All that sun!" Then, looking at my pale complexion and auburn hair, she added awkwardly, "Um - I'd like it." I said it was better if one was tanned like she was. Karen said she had her Indian grandparents to thank for that.

After graduating, we lost touch for about 8 years ago. We met on November 5th 2004 ,at Walsgrave hospital in Coventry. I was about to get out of bed, but a stern nurse said, "You should know better, Dr Black. It is only three hours since you delivered ." I mumbled OK, but once she left the dormitory, I got out of bed. Each dorm had it's own toilet, for goodness sake! I was not an invalid that needed a bedpan. When Nurse Grudge [as I nicknamed her] returned, she knocked on the door, and asked if I was all right.

"You had better not come in here," I said firmly. To give her credit, she did not open the door until she heard me flush the toilet. I thought the most embarrassing thing would be using a bedpan, but the cheer that went up on returning to the dorm made me blush! As Nurse Grudge left the room, one of the other mums walked up to my bed.

"Hello - It is Alexis isn't it? Did you marry the delectable Dr London after all?"

"No, my husband is Robert Richard , a marine biologist. This little darling is Bethany Jane." While I had no trouble walking, my mind was a bit muzzy. Luckily the other mum continued. "A lot of doctors keep their maiden-name, but I was glad to abandon mine. What ever would possess a couple called Darin to call their daughter -"

"Karen," I finished. She went onto say she was now Dr McColl. Her husband , Jack was a nurse.

"I take it your little one is over 6 hours old, Dr McColl?" I said.

"Michael Jack was born at 01.05, so he's ten hours old, and already got a mind of his own! I was booked for a section on the 7th, but I started getting pains last night. My colleagues might say contractions - but they sure are pains! It feels weird being on the other side, but it's educational."

"You went into obstetrics, then?"

She nodded. I giggled. She frowned.

"Sorry - but when you said 'section' I thought of the mental health act."

A conversation followed about our careers and children. Karen had combined her maternity leave with holiday, and would be back at work full-time when her son was nine months old. Then Jack would give up work to become a stay-at-home dad. I old her I was taking a career break until my children were older. She raised an eyebrow when I told her that my son, George Alexander was a week away from his first birthday. And yes, I had planned to have them so close together.

In September 2011 we moved to Melbourne. My children , who were both outdoor types like their dad, were thrilled. Bethany said she did not know how I could leave to live in a cold rainy country, but George pointed out it was where I met their dad. A few months later , the McColls moved too. By then, they had a second son, Stephen Darren , aged 4. Our children went to the same school.


End file.
